Harry Potter et le sort du bonheur
by Gawen
Summary: Quand Harry trouve un moyen d'aller dans un monde ou queudver à été découvert comme traître... Et si ce monde n'était pas si rose?


Harry Potter et le sort du bonheur  
  
Dislamers : Rien ne m'appartint et je ne touche aucun argent pour ces textes.  
  
Spoilers : Tomes 1, 2, 3,4 et bien entendu le 5. Alors ceux qui n'aurai pas fini de le dire, Oust !  
  
Harry avait à présent 16 ans. Il était à Poudlard en 6ème années. Il était devenu un jeune homme très distant et triste. Il ne parlait presque pas et les seules personnes à qui il adressait la parle sont Ronald et Hermione, et même, pour dire une phrase du style :  
  
« Bonjour »  
  
« Bonne nuit »  
  
Il était tous le temps dans les études. Au BUSE de l'année passé, il avait obtenu dans toutes les branches optimal, sauf en divination, ou il avait eu acceptable. Il avait toujours la même maigreur que toutes les autres années.  
  
Ce soir là, il travaillait sur un devoir de sortilège. Le devoir était :  
  
'`Faîtes une rédaction de 6 parchemins sur un sortilège de votre choix'`  
  
Harry avait fait le devoir sur le sortilège de Fendere. Ce dernier permet de, pour la personne qui la récite, de partir toute une année, dans un monde basé sur un événement qui n'aurait pas eu lieu.  
  
« La personne doit » . écrit Harry  
  
Il lâcha sa plume soudainement. Mais oui ! Il avait une idée. Utilisé se sortilège pour partir. Il n'avait pas supporté la mort de Sirius. Alors le seul moyen pour qu'il ne meure pas était de faire que Queudever serait vu ! Qu'il sache que c'était un traître. Quelle bonne idée ! Mais que dire quand il rentrera ? Il verra cela plus tard. Il pris ces affaire et pensa qu'il pouvait aller se coucher, que demain il partirait.  
  
Il se réveilla sous le bruit assourdissant du réveil. Il l'éteignît d'un geste machinal et s'habilla. Les courts du jour n'étaient pas très réjouissants. Double court de potions, puis, divination. Heureusement, l'après-midi était libre.  
  
Durant le repas, il pensa où, serait l'endroit idéal pour user de se sort. Dans une salle vide bien entendu ! Il fini son repas en toute hâte. Il jeta un dernier regard vers Ron et Hermione. Il parcourut tous les couloirs en quête d'une salle de classe non utilisé. Quand il repensa à la salle sur demande.  
  
Il fit un cercle de fleur, puis il se mit au milieu, et il dit :  
  
« Je veux me trouver, dans ma vie dans le monde imaginaire, que j'aurai eu si on avait découvert que Queudever était un traître. » Il déposa une bougie par terre et dit :  
  
« Segnos Tempos Tendere ! »  
  
Il éteignit la bougie et là, tous commença. Il partit comme s'il voyageait avec un portoloin. Quand il remit les pieds au sol, il n'était plus le même. Il se trouva dans une maison où on aurait dit que chaque objets aurait dû coûter une petite fortune.  
  
Une grande et belle femme rousse arriva dans la pièce et poussa un cri de mécontentement.  
  
« Harry ! Je t'avais dit de rester dehors. »  
  
Harry courut dehors sous le regard en colère de sa 'mère'.  
  
Dehors, James regardait des personnes volées en lançant quelques conseils. Harry vu que la plus grande ressemblait énormément à Lily. Harry sus que les personnes qui étaient dans le jardin étaient ses frères et s?urs. Harry su que la plus grande se nommait Gaëlle. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand il regardait les personnes, il savait directement comment elles s'appelaient. Cette dernière avait 15 ans. Ensuite il y avait un garçon qui ne ressemblait à personne. Il avait des yeux bruns et des cheveux de même couleur. Il s'appelait Abel. Il avait 12 ans. Ensuite il y avait des jumelles. Arwäelle et Sylwäre. Elles avait 11 ans et le dernier, était un petit garçon de 2 ans, Sten. Ils étaient donc trois garçons et le même nombres de filles.  
  
« Harry, tu sais que pour ton anniversaire qui est aujourd'hui (Tien pensa Harry nous sommes le 31 juillet ?) Nous avons invité des personnes. Ils ne tarderont pas à arriver. Va te changer tout de suite. »  
  
Harry entra dans la maison, et il emprunta un magnifique escalier. Une fois au deuxième étage, il se dirigea vers une porte ou était écrit 'chambre de Harry.' L'intérieur était magnifique. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au milieu de la chambre. Tous les meubles et décoration étaient fait en bois d'ébènes. Au dessus d'un bureau, un magnifique éclair de feu. La moquette était peinte en verte et la pelouse ne grise. Il ouvrit une magnifique armoire avec des bordures en or. Une fois ouverte elle laissa place à une porte. Il franchit cette dernière. Elle menait à une pièce encore plus grande et elle était remplit d'habit. Il pris une des robes de sorcier s'en para.  
  
Pour l'ajuster, il se mi devant un miroir. Se qu'il vu l'étonna. Il ne portait plus de lunettes et ses cheveux étaient plus longs. Quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage. SON VISAGE ! Il n'était plus le même. Ses trais ressemblait plus à celle d'un homme qu'avant. Certes, il n'était pas grand, mais de taille moyenne. Il remarqua qu'il était plus fort et plus développé que dans la vraie vie. Après une toilette, il descendit dans la salle à manger et se qu'il vit l'étonna.  
  
Elle était remplit de monde venu à l'occasion. Sirius, Remus, des vielles personnes, les Malfoy, QUOI ? Les Malfoy ! En effet Lucius,Narcissa et Drago étaient là. Il ne pouvait pas être ami avec lui. Enfin, peut-être que dans cette vie, Drago était du bon côté. Et Hermione ! Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Ses cheveux, bien lisses, étaient remontés en un chignon tout sauf strict. Elle portait une mini jupe beige à motif chinois et de longues bottes noirs remontent jusqu'au genoux. Sans parler de son débardeur noir avec un décolleté qui dévoilait presque tout.  
  
Sa surprise fut à son comble, quand Hermione couru vers lui et l'embrassa. James souriais et répliqua :  
  
« N'oubliez pas que nous sommes aussi là ! »  
  
La soirée était bien ennuyante jusqu'à l'arrivé des cadeaux. Il reçus plein de trucs. Des choses étaient bien et d'autres moins.  
  
« Harry, proposa Lily, tu n'invite pas Drago, Hermione et Aly. (Elle fit un signe de main vers une jeune fille, légèrement plus jeune que Drago, qui ressemblait énormément à Drago en modèles féminin.) à aller dans le petit salon ? Vous devez vous ennuyer. »  
  
Harry les convia à venir avec lui et Drago dit :  
  
« Harry, sois sympa ! Laisse ta s?ur venir avec nous. «   
  
Donc, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon, trois étages au dessus. Une fois arrivée, Hermione barricada la porte magiquement. Drago s'assis sur une chaise et Gaëlle se mit sur ses genoux. Hermione fit de même avec Harry et Aly s'assis sur un canapé.  
  
« Harry, dit Hermione, voici notre cadeau de Drago, Aly, Gaëlle et moi. »  
  
Il pris le paquet et se qu'il vit le terrifia. S'était de la drogue !  
  
« C'est bien cela que tu voulais ? On s'est donné un mal de chien pour te la procurer. Elle ne se vend que sur le marché moldus. » Dit Drago.  
  
« Eh devine quoi Harry, dit Hermione, Chez les Wesley, ils ont encore eu un enfant. Déjà que Ginny n'était pas belle. Elle s'appelle Tina. Enfin s'est son surnom. Elle se nomme Tilletina. Ses noms qu'ils peuvent donné ! En plus 14 ans après la dernière ! Honte sur eu ! »  
  
'Euh ! pensa Harry, le monde n'est pas comme je le pensait !'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW ! I LOVE REVIEW !  
  
QUESTION ?  
  
SUGJESTION ?  
  
INSULTES ?  
  
FÉLICITATION ? 


End file.
